


A Birthday Present

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: BDSM, Birthday, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and dirty birthday drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/gifts).



Gene watched his gloved fingers slide wetly in and out of his DI’s pink mouth. ‘And to think I was just gonna buy you a nice scotch.’

Sam – naked, on his knees – hummed unintelligibly around his mouthful and snaked a hand under his coat, groping over his arse.

‘Greedy tart.’ Gene captured Sam’s errant hand, twisting cruelly.

Sam slid off his leather fingers with a lewd slurp. ‘Cuffs,’ he panted. ‘ _Now._ ’

His backhand sent Sam sprawling. ‘Don’t take orders from you, slut,’ he growled, belied by the click of handcuffs sliding off his belt. It was Sam’s birthday, after all.


End file.
